


Admiring A Chap

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Don’t you think,” Blouse said, in a sort of earnestly dreamy voice, “that he’s the most dashing chap you’ve ever laid eyes upon?”





	Admiring A Chap

Don’t you think,” Blouse said, in a sort of earnestly dreamy voice, “that he’s the most dashing chap you’ve ever laid eyes upon?”

Maladict arched one graceful eyebrow, and he turned his head in the direction of Blouse’s misty-eyed, loving stare. Across the room, Inspector A.E. Pessimal was giving orders and instruction to a few junior officers from the City Watch. He was a  _very_  small man. At the  _very_  most, he was four feet and six - he was barely taller than some of the dwarf officers, and that was whilst they were wearing their helmets. 

He was… a very  _fastidious-_ looking man. Wearing shoes shined to an impeccable polish and a pin-striped suit, with little golden accents at the tiepin and the cuffs, and even shining on the braces that poked out from beneath his open blazer, he looked  _neatly_  put together. His City Watch badge, shined to a beautiful polish, was settled on the waist band of his trousers. 

He had very clean fingernails, Maladict supposed. Judging by the perfect centre parting he had, he was rather good with a comb, and he certainly seemed to have enough pens on his person to be getting on with.

Maladict did not think any of these aspects, particularly, contributed to being  _dashing_ , but then, he did not pretend to understand the level upon which Blouse seemed to comprehend the world.

“He’s certainly a  _chap_ ,” Maladict said dryly. 

Blouse sighed, sounding lovestruck. “Oh, yes,” his voice full of bliss, and Maladict drank heavily from his coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.


End file.
